Quenched
by JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Snape finds Harry in an interesting situation, years after the war-is Snape's life at stake? Or will these two find something more than fear by meeting again? Vampire Snarry (Snape/Harry, SS/HP) fanfic, rated MA. I own none of the characters: they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment. I love reviews, so please leave one! Thank you and remember to follow. MA RATED!
1. Chapter 1

Please read this before proceeding: This is a Rated-M Snarry (SS/HP) fanfic. I own none of the characters: they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment.

Thank you, and please remember to follow and review! I'd love to know what you think about this piece I'm working on.

Peace,

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper

* * *

Quenched

He couldn't believe his eyes. Merlin, who _would_?

Who would believe _this_?

Harry stood wide eyed, his mouth agape. He clenched both his fists in balls, cold and trembling.

"I…I'm sorry…I…" The twenty-five year old babbled on.

Severus Snape couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

It wasn't because he was frightened—no, he was incapable of being afraid of Harry James Potter. He'd saved his bloody arse too many times for that.

Nevertheless, as he stood across from the boy—no, the _man_ —he corrected mentally…it seemed that there was no emotion to describe what he was feeling.

He wondered why he always ended up in peculiar situations, yes indeed, that was certain. But _this_ one with Potter was on another level of absurdly. And _why_ was Potter always involved whenever trouble came about?

Snape had no time to ponder anything else—his head was spinning already, and his mouth felt dry as he gazed upon the floor. His eyes were drawn to the large dead rabbit, with blood stains on its neck.

He looked back up at Harry—whose gaze was so boyish, so innocent, as if he hadn't just sucked the life out of a healthy living creature.

Snape's gaze pierced Potter's—and Snape noticed that Harry's lips were quivering as if he were that sixteen-year-old he once knew quite well—but neither men knew what to say.

Potter, dressed in all black—a worn leather jacket and unkempt black denim pants—stepped closer. Snape fought himself not to step back. He almost did.

The silence was deafening.

" _How_?" Snape rasped, hardly even sounding like himself. Potter jumped at the roughness of Snape's voice, and at his question.

"I…when I was an Auror." Harry said, continuing softly, "No one…erm…knows. I killed him, after he…" He trailed, looking off to the side. _Ashamed to meet_ _my_ _gaze?_ Snape pondered, truly baffled. Had the boy— _man_ —forgotten that he'd followed the Dark Lord himself?

He waited to finish Potter's sentence until he looked up again.

"…After he turned you." Snape finally finished, without malice. Potter appeared as surprised as Snape at how genuine the older wizard sounded.

Potter's eyes appeared shiny from afar. He nodded. "I—I don't want to be like this…" He looked away from Snape again, rubbing his left cheek with his sleeve.

Snape had no idea what to do, let alone _say_. He just witnessed a vampire killing an animal. _The Boy Who Lived, living among the dead?_ He thought, dripping with irony and sadness.

He could think of only one thing to ask, before continuing.

"Have you ever—"

Harry cut him off. "No, of course not." He sniffed. "I…survive from animals."

Snape gulped inaudibly. Potter just fed, so perhaps there would be no temptation for his instincts to override his willpower…

"Look—I know what I am, okay? I know I'm a monster. Even more of a freak than I already was." Potter snapped with anger.

Snape furrowed his brows. _Surely he has more confidence than this…since he himself defeated the Dark Lord?_

But as Snape looked into that emerald gaze before him, he saw a scared young man trying to hold himself together.

And it was in that moment in which he was reminded so much of himself—a reflection.

Snape gulped and stepped closer.

"I can help you." _I must help you._ He thought, silently wishing that someone would have helped _him_ all those years ago—before he had gotten the dark mark.

No, he would not let this continue. Not with Harry.

Potter shook his head. "I deserve this. I _deserve_ to be cursed, Professor."

Snape could hardly believe this was, in fact, the same Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord—and who had saved Snape's life, at that. If he hadn't healed his wounds with the blood-replenishing and poison-reducing potions, which were admittedly _excellent_ batches—they had to be if they were to work with Nagini's poison in his bloodstream, Snape wouldn't be standing here.

 _And yet…he thinks he is unworthy of assistance?_ Snape thought, _He certainly doesn't believe he's_ _above_ _anyone…_

"I don't deserve your help." Harry muttered, hanging his head low. "Besides, you've already saved my pointless life…Merlin knows how many times."

 _Is he insane?_

"Potter, don't be ridiculous!" Snape snapped at him. "I admit, you and I have a…long history of… _disliking_ each other—" He was cut off by Harry's loud snort, though he ignored it. "…But I know you well enough, Potter."

Harry snapped his head up to look at him again with a confused look on his face. _I suppose that's true,_ he thought.

Snape continued, "I believe, like most traumatic incidences in your life, that this experience was not your fault."

Harry gasped. "You do?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

Harry shook his head vigorously, "No! No, but—"

"Contrary to what you might believe about _me_ ," Snape gestured, "I may be a cruel man, and a dark wizard at that, but I refuse to let…" He paused, a little put-off by Harry's facial expression. The boy was _smiling_.

 _Does he…care this much?_ Harry questioned.

"What is it, Potter?" He sneered.

Harry dropped the smile from his face. "Nothing! I mean…it's a little shocking, is all. I…erm—I can tell you're serious."

Snape's face tightened. "Good." He let out a sigh. He was glad he didn't have to explain further.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "So…there's a…cure? A potion, maybe."

Snape shook his head wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not yet."

Harry looked deep in thought, slowly looking up at the man again. "Y'mean…you would…do that for me?" He sputtered, "You'd _do_ that?"

Snape sighed in agitation. "Yes." _I forgot how damned frustrating he is._ Snape rolled his eyes.

Harry broke Snape's thoughts, "It'd never work." He muttered lowly.

Snape stepped closer. "I cannot make promises I cannot keep, Potter, but if there _is_ a chance..." he trailed.

Harry had a gleam in his eyes. "I—I have no idea what to say." He smiled. "You…erm…" He blushed but turned away and cleared his throat. "I mean, thank you. It's just…" His face looked troubled.

"Just _what_ , Potter?"

Harry sighed. "I'm always on the move. There's no way to contact or find me…and if I haven't fed…I don't want to be tempted to hurt you, if you _do_ happen to find me, I mean…" He looked ashamed again.

Snape nodded. He figured Potter would say something along those lines. "All right. You may stay with me, in my quarters at Hogwarts." He said without emotion.

" _What?_ " Harry blurted loudly. He couldn't help it. _Snape wants me to_ _live_ _with him?_

"You'd let me…" Harry trailed.

"It would be safest this way. I could even perform blood transfusions from animals, so you can feed. I assume that once you've fed, you won't be tempted for a few days time?" He was genuinely curious.

Harry nodded, still in disbelief. "Five days is my limit, after I've had…a couple of rabbits. Before I start to lose my sanity. I've always managed to isolate myself—find a forest with animals, but no people."

Snape nodded. "I realize I am most possibly the last person you'd want to live with—"

"I accept your offer!" Harry interjected, cutting him off.

Snape closed his mouth in surprise. Harry blushed. "I trust you." He added quickly.

Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly. "Alright then, Potter. Grab my arm." He held out his arm to Harry.

Harry walked toward him. Snape finally could see him clearly—he truly did appear pale. It made his green eyes look striking against his skin. He watched Harry's Adam's Apple bob in the moonlight—the boy's forehead was sheen from sweat, and there were a couple of obvious tear-streak-stains underneath his eyes. But when he looked at his mouth…there were no visible fangs. _Perhaps they retract?_ Snape wondered silently.

Harry was tentative in his movements, as if he were afraid of losing control. _Ironic,_ Harry thought, almost sniggering aloud, _I'm worried about hurting the man I once hated…I wonder if he still hates me?_

Harry eyed the man—still tall, dressed in an all-black robe with a million tiny buttons.

The question, _Do you still hate me,_ felt so loud in Harry's mind, Snape might have even heard him— _he was always reading my mind for Dumbledore…_

Harry pinched his eyes shut, stopping himself from thinking that far back. He couldn't. Every time he did, all he could think about was how many people died for him…

Needless to say, he hardly rested.

He sighed aloud, muttering underneath his breath.

"Potter?" Snape said, feeling concerned. It was so _strange_ to feel concerned over Potter—it was something he hadn't felt since the war.

He looked up, his green eyes piercingly bright. "Why are you helping me, Professor?"

Snape let out a breath. "Just come with me, Potter. At some point, you're bound to make a mistake—one you can't take back." Harry eyed him suspiciously in response. Snape paused, then continued, "I'd rather not let that happen to you."

Harry paused, a bit stunned. _I'd rather not let that happen to you._

It rung in his ears, over and over, causing a wave of emotion to ripple through his body. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt…different. _Then again,_ he thought, _I haven't been around_ _anyone_ _for so long…_

 _Yeah,_ he reasoned, _that has to be it._

He finally felt himself stepping forward, holding his breath before shakily touching Snape's black-sleeved arm. Snape didn't move as Harry grabbed on more tightly. Snape didn't seem to notice Harry's pink-tinged face in the darkness as he wrapped his arm around Snape's well-toned one. Snape was simply glad the boy finally came to his senses. _The last thing he needs is more publicity._ He could see the headlines already: The Boy Who Lived, now a Bloodthirsty Vampire.

Snape shook his head clear of his thoughts, and apparated them in front of Hogwarts' gates—the closest they could travel, since no one has the ability to apparate into Hogwarts.

The walked at a somewhat quick pace into the castle. Snape didn't say anything about Potter clasping his arm on the way to his quarters, but it _did_ seem strange that he didn't let go after apparating.

He let the thought go, and the two men carried on in silence.


	2. PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I will be moving to archive of our own (their website is ) because I have received multiple discomforting reviews here ever since this website has changed its criteria on what qualifies as Rated M and what qualifies as Rated MA. Ironically, this site determines what is Rated MA, but doesn't have the option to actually include Rated MA fanfiction.**

 **If my stories are somehow deleted before I move everything, I will post my account information for you all to follow me. Within the next couple days, everything should be moved.**

I have two days to wait for them to add me to their site.

 _ **I will update you on my exact account name as soon as I can. I promise I will be as quick as possible. I'm guessing that if my stories will be deleted, my account will still be here, so please FAVORITE me, and you will be sure to get the update.**_

Thank you for supporting me, I really do love you all. I also want to say sorry for misunderstanding the guidelines. Believe me when I say that I had no idea rated MA fics were not okay.

Alright, well, let's hope I can get it together before my stories vanish. :/

Sorry everyone and thank you again.

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	3. ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

Hello Everyone! 3

First of all, I want to thank you for supporting my work and being so patient. Life's been a little crazy for me.

I have FINALLY made an AO3 account, and my name is JenTheSnarryShipper (the link is here: /users/JenTheSnarryShipper)

Thank you again-I admit that none of my work has been transferred yet, but the work on will remain and I'll also keep it updated for as long as possible. I just wanted to have a backup site, just in case my work gets reported and taken down.

:) Hope you all are doing very well!

-Jen,

The Snarry Shipper


	4. Chapter 2

**Quenched: Chapter Two**

Snape transfigured the black couch into a bed. Harry shakily let go of his professor's arm, finally.

Snape turned to Harry and began, "I believe it is best that we wait to discuss—"

Harry cut him off with watery eyes, "I couldn't agree more, Sir!" He grabbed hold of his old Potion Professor's right hand, shaking it, "Thank you Sir—you have no idea how much this means to me—no one has helped me, and—"

Snape cocked an eyebrow at the man. His hand was of natural body temperature, to his surprise. All other literature suggested that vampires were colder than humans.

That was as far as his thoughts could go. No one had touched Snape for ages—he couldn't remember the last time that someone besides Dumbledore _wanted_ to shake his hand.

And Potter _insisted_ on touching him, it seemed. Snape snorted inwardly. "Potter, let me stop you there." He held up his other hand. Harry stole his right hand away from Snape's.

Before he could say anything, Snape started again. "First off, you do not need to call me 'Sir' anymore. I am not your teacher. You may call me Severus."

Harry felt his lips curl into a smile. "And you'll call me Harry, then? Not _Potter_?" He mimicked sarcastically.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I can no longer take house points from you. I…suppose I could call you by your given name…Harry."

Harry didn't know why, but he felt funny after Snape… _Severus_...called him by his first name. "Erm…alright. Sev-Severus?" He felt his voice shaking. Snape cocked an eyebrow, so he continued, "Why is it that you _do_ want to help me? It's just…no offense, but you're the last person I'd have thought of to…to…"

Snape finished for him, "To mind about your well-being?" Harry nodded, noticing he didn't use the word 'care.'

Snape sighed, "Potter, I cannot keep—"

"Harry!" He meekly interjected.

Snape rolled his eyes. " _Harry_. I will not explain this to you again. I swore to myself, after your mother…Lily…passed, that I would protect you. I realize that the Dark Lord is gone, thank Merlin, and that you are no longer a schoolboy. However," he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, "that does not mean I want this…outcome for you." _I should have known that protecting the boy would be a lifetime job._ He thought tiredly.

Harry nodded once, gulping. "I'm—"

Snape interrupted him, "I will not accept an apology from you, Pot-Harry." _Dear Merlin, this might be more difficult than I thought…_ "This was not _your_ fault, but rather, some other hungry beast of a creature."

Harry looked down, feeling like he was being lectured in school again. He sighed heavily. "Alright."

"Good." Snape turned away from him, walking to his room. Before he entered, he told Harry, "As planned, we will talk more soon. The kitchen is there," he directed with his hand, "and the bathroom is there," he moved his hand again.

Harry nodded, chuckling slightly. "Thanks, though I won't need anything from the kitchen."

Snape mentally slapped himself. He cursed under his breath and continued, " _This_ is my room, P-Harry. Only in an emergency should you barge in, otherwise, knock first. I should wake around 7AM. Make yourself comfortable, and…try to get some sleep." _Do vampires sleep?_ He thought.

Harry smiled, sitting down on the comfy bed. "Don't worry, Severus. I'll respect your privacy and your home. I'm just glad to be here."

Severus gave a curt nod and shut the door behind him. _The boy is going to kill me._ He thought, rubbing his temples.

Harry bounced a little on the bed. He hadn't slept on a bed in…two months?

He put his hand over his mouth and yawned. Quickly, he reached for his wand, transfiguring his clothes into a red nightshirt and long, soft pants. He fluffed the pillow and used wandless magic to turn off the lights, " _Nox_."

His mind was racing. He kept thinking of the shock on Snape's face after seeing him…what he must _think_ of him…

He closed his eyes, trying to hold it together. _At least I know he doesn't hate me._ He smiled, thinking back to when they apparated. _No—or else he wouldn't have asked me to grab his arm…_

His mind drifted onto happy thoughts, and for the first time in weeks, he felt at ease whilst in a deep sleep.


End file.
